Elsword: My Little Butterfly
by ShadowClaw07
Summary: Reuploaded, but still in progress. Rena is hurt by one of Chloe's trap, and must wait one month in Elder before she can return to battle. With Raven protecting her, will the two finally address their relationship? Rated M for later swearing by the bucket-load from Raven.
1. Wings Clipped

**ShadowClaw07 here. I got my first request ever! That means I'm making progress! Hopefully I do well, and maybe even get a review or two. Anyway, it's a request for a RavenxRena fic from Asurade. I hope you like it!**

Elsword: My Little Butterfly

**Elsword: Rune Slayer**

**Aisha: Elemental Master**

**Rena: Wind Sneaker**

**Raven: Blade Master**

**Eve: Code Empress**

"Chloe, come back here!" Elsword shouted as he and the others chased the nimble Dark Elf as she ran towards Velder's Palace Entrance. Chloe responded by quickly turning, and while continuing to run, fired several arrows at her pursuers. The group easily dodged the rather poorly aimed arrows, and kept running after her.

Eventually they reached the grand palace of Velder, now nothing more than a collection of burning walls and charred bodies. Chloe whistled to the Glitters stationed there, alerting them of the Elgang's approach. As they began taking their positions, several meteors began to pelt the demons. "METEOR SHOWER!" was heard off in the distance. A Glitter Commander raised his sword toward the sky. "They're here! Battle stations, men! Don't leave any survivors!"

"Don't leave any survivors? That is a well made plan. Allow me to execute it." said a voice from behind. The commander turned around, but there was nothing there. Cautiously, he took a step forward. Suddenly, a man wielding two swords seemed to jump out of the ground. "SPACE WRENCH!" the voice said, as the man swung his swords, sending an X-shaped cross wave across the room, taking a large number of Glitters with it. As the Glitter Commander's sight faded, he saw a girl appear. "Deactivate cloaking. Moby, Remy, Illusion Strike!" was all she said. A black drone hit his head, and he ceased to move. The Glitters that had not been caught in the strange blast charged at her. "HYPERSONIC STAB!" came Raven's voice, as he dashed through some of the Glitters. "Darn, we've been surrounded!" a Glitter Dasher shouted. "We must fight!" a Glitter Snipe shouted in response.

"Too late!" Elsword shouted, jumping into the middle of them. "STORM BLADE!" He cried, as countless swords of energy erupted from his body and spun violently, tearing many of the remaining Glitters to shreds. The few that remained were launched into the air from the sudden attack. "MULTIPLE STINGERS!" Rena cried, firing several arrows at the airborne demons. In the span of ten seconds, they had reduced the entire garrison to nothing.

"C'mon, we need to catch Chloe!" Elsword commanded. The group ran further into the palace, and found themselves in a long hallway. "Careful, she may have set up traps." Elsword warned. As if answering his statement the Dark Elf's voice was heard from next room. "Oh really? Well it looks like you will have to leave your friend behind." The group readied their weapons, prepared for whatever lay ahead. "I won't allow that!" Raven snarled. Chloe laughed, as if he had just told her the greatest joke she had ever heard. "I'm afraid you don't have much choice. She's standing right next to the spear trap." Before the group even had time to react, they heard a button click. "Rena, scanners show metal approaching right side!" Eve shouted. Rena turned her head, noticing several holes in the wall. Before she could even move, the spears rocketed out.

"Rena!" Raven shouted, pushing her out of the way with his Nasod Arm. The spears tore through it as though it were made of paper, and he felt the arm stimulate his pain reactors, causing him to roar in pain. The spears retracted, tearing out even more mechanical components and wires. He ignored the immense pain and ran to Rena's side. "Rena! Are you okay!?" Rena turned her head to face him, and spoke weakly. "Raven...my...leg." She said with a raspy voice. Raven froze when he saw it. She had been pierced in six different spots, and a large pool of blood was beginning to accumulate. "We need to get you to a doctor..."

Elsword suddenly stepped in. "We can't let Chloe get away, but we don't want to risk any more lives. Raven, why don't you go with her to a hospital. The three of us will keep chasing her." Raven looked at him, and nodded silently. He picked up Rena, when he suddenly realized something. "The nearest hospital is in Bethma." He said with horror.

"Don't worry, I'll teleport you two to Elder. Echo should be able to patch her right up." Aisha said, raising her wand. Rena looked towards her. "Please...hurry..." she whispered, trying not to fall into a potentially fatal sleep. "Magic Adrenaline...Teleport!" Aisha shouted, pointing her wand at the two. A bright flash of light blinded Raven, and he found himself standing in the doorway of Echo's Alchemy Shop. Echo looked up from her potion. "Slurp, Raven what are yo-" She began to say, freezing when she saw Rena's unmoving body is his arms, blood dripping from her wounds. She dropped her lollipop, immediately grabbing a box of potions and bandages from under the counter.

"Put her on the bed!" She said, pointing to the back room. Raven did as he was told, trying to not shift Rena's position too much. Echo sat on her knees next to the bed, and immediately got to work. She checked Rena's leg for any signs of foreign objects, and after finding none, began to disinfect the wounds. "We need to reduce blood flow to her leg." Echo said, still working her hardest on Rena's leg. "Raven, under the counter, there is a roll of blue gauze I need, can you go get it?" Raven didn't even respond as he almost dived for the counter. His eyes frantically searched for the blue roll, finding it behind several boxes for. He shoved the boxes aside, grabbed the gauze, and bolted back into the room, handing it to Echo. "Thanks." She then tore off a piece, and wrapped it tightly around Rena's thigh. "That should help to constrict her arteries..." she told him as she put aside the roll of gauze. She then took some cotton and white bandages and wrapped them around the wound. She finally stopped after Rena's leg looked like it had been mummified. She stood up and began to place everything back in the box. Raven looked at her with worry. "She's gonna be okay, right?" Echo stopped and looked at him. He had been so quiet she had forgotten he was there. She smiled gently at him. "It's a good thing you got here so fast. She's going to be just fine." Raven sighed with relief. "Thank god."

"You must really love her. I've never seen you cry before." Echo said with a laugh. _Cry?_ He thought, putting his hand to his cheek, finding his face soaked with tears. _Tears? I haven't cried this much since they took Seris from me. _"Raven, you'll make a fine husband for Rena one day." Echo said, leaving the room.

Raven nearly fell off his chair. "Husband?!" He didn't want to go that far yet. He looked back at Rena's sleeping face. Not yet, but one day...

**This story isn't that bad, in my opinion. I feel that it kind of started to drop at the end. Things will get better as the story goes on. And Rena and Raven will get closer and closer, and I'll probably throw in a couple of funny moments on the way. Anyway, I hope Asurade likes it. I promise I'll do better in chapter 2!**


	2. Wake Up!

**Hello, everyone. If you are reading this, that likely means you are enjoying the story...Bad news...this chapter's going to be a bit...akward for me, and I don't know why. Anyway, let's get to the main reason we are here:**

Chapter Two: Wake Up!

_This chapter is dedicated to all Elsword fanfiction writers for being like another family to me._

As the sun rose the next morning, Rena's eyes slowly fluttered open. FOr a few minutes, she stared at the cieling, unsure of where she was or why she was there. _Okay, last thing I remember was chasing Chloe...that's right, there was that trap...we are...at Echo's alchemist shop. Me and Raven are here thanks to Aisha's teleportation magic. wonder how my leg is..._

She tried lifting her head to get a view of her leg. However, she found it to be incredibly exhausting for her to move even the slightest inch. Failing to move her head at all, she continued to stare up at the cieling for what felt like hours.

The silence was unbearable. How long until either Raven or Echo tried to check up on her? As if to answer her prayers, she heard the door knob turn. She looked over at the door, but instead of finding either of them, she found an elf with dark skin and purple hair..._No!_

Chloe smirked at the sight of Rena hopelessly lying on the bed, unable to lift a finger. She held back a laugh as she spoke in a mocking tone of worry. "Aw, were you not expecting me? Did you think that candy-loving alchemist would be here?"

"Or perhaps...that half-machine freak?" she spat. She paused as she saw Rena glaring at her.

"Aw, do you miss them?" Chloe said, walking up to Rena's bedside, pulling out a knife. "Well, don't worry." She said, turning Rena's head on it's side, covering her mouth. _No! Someone! Help! Raven! Echo! ANYONE! _Rena thought, still too weak to move. She froze as she felt a piece of metal touch her neck. "You are about to join them!" Rena closed her eyes, waiting for the metal to sink in. But instead, it started moving her back and forth, while Chloe worriedly said "Rena!"

"Rena?!"

"RENA!" Raven shouted.

Rena yanked her eyes open. Chloe was gone, and Raven had his hand on her shoulder. "R-Raven?" She asked aloud, unsure of what was happening. "Oh thank god, you're awake! Echo! Rena's awake!" he shouted. Rena looked around. Everything was the same. "Rena, you were screaming in your sleep." Raven said, worry clear in his voice. _That...that was it? _Rena thought._ It was just a bad dream? Oh thank goodness. _At that moment Echo walked in, balancing three plates. She handed Raven a large plate of eggs and bacon, and Rena a plate with a glass of...something. "Uh..." Rena started. "Oh, sorry Rena. I want to keep you on a liquid diet for a couple of days." Echo said, not sounding happy about having to give her friend liquified everything. Rena looked at the strange, orangish-green colored drink. She felt her stomach rumble, and decided she had no choice. However, instead of a nasty taste, she actually got a bit of a nice flavor, although it had a bit of a unwelcome aftertaste. "What is this anyway?"

"Lettuce, Carrots, Cheese, tomatoes...basically a salad smoothie."

Rena sighed as she continued to drink her meal. For a little bit, the only sounds to be heard were munches and slurps. Eventually, Echo finished her plate, and grabbed a nearby medicine box. "Rena, I'm going to change your bandages while I explain what you can and can't do."

"Okay." _As long as it's not like my meal restrictions..._

"First, I don't think you can walk around...I'm going to put you in a wheelchair. I don't want you returning to Velder for at least a month."

"A month in a wheel chair?"

"Yes, Rena. You also will not overexert yourself, and I want you back here by 8pm everyday. I need to change your bandages every couple of days, and I'll help you with bathing and changing."

Rena wanted to hit her head on something._ Great, so much for having privacy..._ she thought. "Oh, Raven, Echo started. The Blade Master looked at her. "Hm?"

"I want you to go with Rena whenever she leaves the house. I am expecting you to protect her." This earned blushes from both Raven and Rena.

_Well, she has a point...I just wish it didn't have to be all the time..._ Rena thought.

_Is Echo trying to play matchmaker? _Raven wondered.

"There, your bandages are good. Oh, and I want you to spend tomorrow in bed as well."

"Echo! I'm a natural healer, I'll be fine."

"Really?" Echo asked. She then tapped Rena's foot with her fist, earning a yelp of pain from her. "I don't care. Bed rest."

**And another chapter to post =w= actually...I think this is the first new chapter I've written since school started...(checks) yes it is :D**


	3. Where is the World?

**So long since I updated...onward!**

Chapter 3: Where is the World?

Yes...there is no reality. Reality is a dream and the dreams are reality...no that does not work. If dreams are reality, they are ever changing. That defies logic. Is there logic? What if we denied logic, would that remove logic? If we all said there was no gravity, would there be no gravity? I would love to visit the moon...

"Rena! I'm back!" a voice called. Rena snapped from her thinking as Raven walked in. "Did you have a nice day?" The man asked. Rena sighed, shaking her head. "So boring. I think it's driving me insane. How's the world on the outside?"

"The usual, Lenphad and the other shop owners are hoping you'll recover soon..."

Rena listened to him talk about his day, taking in the view of his face. She found herself getting lost in his eyes, or dayreaming about how soft his expression was, despite obvious scars from his mercenary career. Her mind began to wander towards more and more unusual daydreams. Right as she was in the middle of a wonderful image of the two of them skipping through a field of flowers, Echo walked in with the night's meal. They ate and talked about each other's days, except for Rena, who had done nothing but lay around and think.

After dinner, Raven layed down on the bed Echo had lent to him for the month. He didn't want to admit it, but he thought he saw Rena looking at him in a way that made his heart race. He might have sneaked in a good gaze into her eyes, but that's to be expected, eye contact is manners...he could make eye contact with her for hours, with those wonderful eyes...

Echo walked in to find Raven asleep, smiling happily. "I'll change her bandages myself then," she whispered to herself, closing the door.

**I have posted a chapter! Progress! Maybe now I'll write more! (read: as if, I'm just too lazy and uninspired) Shout out to everyone who's ever reviewed, followed, favorited, hell, even just glanced at my stories! Community!**


	4. The Butterfly Leaves The Cocoon

***peeks around the corner* Oh...hi ^_^ *gets pelted with tomatos* T.T ow! Okay, sorry I am not feeding your RenaxRaven desires, just read ahead...I blame writers block for everything.**

Chapter 4: The Butterfly Leaves the Cocoon

There were 3 things Rena was absolutely giddy about. First, Echo told her that she was allowed to eat solid foods again, much to the elf's delight. Secondly, she was alowed to go outside, although she had to remain in a wheelchair. However, what was by far the best thing in her day was that she would be spending it all with Raven. Wait, why is that the best part...Rena smiled slightly, finally giving up.

She liked him. She loved how he tried to fix things to make up for the problems he had made for the Ponggos. She loved the way he protected the team. She loved how handsome his face was, even with the scars. By the time Echo arrived with her breakfast, Rena's thoughts had already taken the express flight to Planet Raven.

"Uh...Rena?" The alchemist said, bringing Rena back to Earth. "O-oh, yes?" Rena said, startled by Echo, who, in Rena's mind, might have very well materialized out of thin air. "I brought you breakfast."

Rena couldn't help but drool over the toast, eggs, and hashbrowns. It wasn't a 5-star meal by any means, but after so many salad smoothies, she was ready for real food. She scarfed down her food, asked for seconds, and scarfed that down too.

Rena could hardly contain her excitement as Echo brought the wheelchair in, and helped her move into its seat. Echo wheeled her outside, where Raven was sitting on a bench, in baggy gray pants and a sleeveless white shirt. Hearing the door close, he turned around and smiled at them. "How are you feeling, Rena?" he asked, getting up and walking over to her. "Glad to be outside?" Rena stuttered a bit, her face turning red as she realized just how handsome Raven seemed to her. His toned body, his strong arm, his tanned skin, she felt like her face was about to catch on fire. She had been so busy trying to save the El, then even more busy fighting demon, than she must have not noticed just how good he looked. "Y-yes, I'm glad I can finally breathe the fresh air again." She said, finally snapping out of her daydreaming. Raven smiled even more, pretendng he didn't hear the nervousness in her voice. Between Raven smiling and Rena blushing, Echo couldn't help but laugh a bit, drawing their attention. "Alright, you two, have fun. Be before dark, I don't want any more injuries, okay?" The two nodded, Raven taking hold of the wheelchair's handles, and they headed down the street. Echo smiled as she watched them walk away, before sticking a lollipop in her mouth and heading inside.

_Even though we managed to escape the palace alive, we are still in major trouble. After the Glitter reinforcements came behind us, forcing us to run, we've been on the move from one spot to the next. Hope Bridge, our original path to the Palace, was engulfed in flames, with holes scattered throughout the bridge, leading to a lethal drop into the water. There was a large puppet at the end of the bridge, and although we discovered it's vunerable point and sealed away it's soul, Elsword received third-degree burns on his arms and torso. Aisha is treating him now, as we hide in this abandoned house in the commercial area. She suffered several bruises, but her natural resistance to fire has served her well. I myself have been able to avoid much damage, thanks to Oberon and Ophelia. However, several functions of mine are damaged or broken. While I have been able to work around them, the loss of my internal clock and calendar is making it much harder to track the patrol units of Glitters, and the sky is a constant orange, so I never know when it's day and when it's night. Glitter patrols are everywhere. At this point, victory may be unreachable. Both Noah and Vanessa are preparing to retreat, escape to Hamel and gain the assistance of the Red Knights. There is not enough time between patrols to allow Aisha to cast her magic and warn Rena and Raven. The watchtowers are too close to let Ophelia or Oberon sneak past to inform them. I can only hope those two will be okay. Eve's Diary, Unknown Date, End of Entry._

**And I shall leave it at that. As opposed to my current trend of chapters, there will not be a short timeskip here. Next chapter will take place right where we left. See you all later!**


End file.
